TENCHI MUYO! THE FINAL SAGA!
by DuskyTwilight
Summary: The tale to end them all has come! Taking place a few months after Seina's adventure and wedding during GXP, the series now returns to Tenchi and the gang for the grand Masaki legend finale! You may even mistake this fanfic for the real deal!


To use links, copy and paste into new window/tab and take out the spaces at the beginning of each link.

PLEASE TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THE LISTEN WHILE YOU READ FEATURE! ^^

***(COVER ART)***

Link - deviantart . com /art/Tenchi-Muyo-The-Final-Saga-253817680

Tenchi Muyo! Final Saga! - Chapter 1 - No need For Beginning!

*(**LISTEN WHILE READING** - Copy And Paste Into New Tab/Window)*

Link - youtube . com /watch?v=eXTOSZrC2ks&feature=related

Tenchi Muyo! Final Saga! - Chapter 1 - No need For Beginning!

**Tenchi -**  
>(After finally ending our adventures in space and on Jurai, were finally back on earth at last and enjoying a more than welcome moment of peace! With Kagato gone, our adventures revolving around Dr. Clay and Tokimi erased, well... For the most part, and dad's wedding out of the way as well as Seina's, the girls are more anxious than ever to bring to fruition our own wedding! Whether I want one or not... Now that the Juraian and GXP armadas have space back under control, it seems that nothing can distract Ryoko, Ayeka, and all the others from there advances on poor humble me, who as usual, just want's a peaceful day caring for my field and enjoying the Earth atmosphere I missed so much in space. As far as I go, what the girls do at my house is fine, as long as they don't carry there trouble anywhere else, like near my recently re-built school again. Which everybody knows was torn away due to Ryoko's bottled frustration. Yeah... Everything's great right now! Except for... Our limited funds at the moment... But anyways! With the quick recap out of the way... Lets begin shall we?)<p>

(Sasami trots along as the sun shines brightly on her shimmering hair and reflects the cuteness on her ever happily energetic face with, guess who? Our carrot loving cabbit bouncing with meow after meow behind her! It seems Ryo-Ohki has gone back to following our adorable Sasami, rather than the sudden motherly Ryoko we saw in the past.)

**Sasami -**  
>Teeenchiii! It's time for lunch! Where are you?<p>

(She looks around nearly lost in the never ending fields which Tenchi has been digging and planting nearly non-stop since his return from Jurai. You would think the field we saw in the past was as big as it could get, but now it seems to go on forever! Of course, when you have not three, but six energy sources powering you like a war tank, it's not all that impossible for Tenchi to defy normal human limitations. If you remember, back in GXP, Tenchi was able to move faster than our unlucky friend Seina even after he went through the GP enhancement procedures, and Tenchi was merely trotting even then!)

**Tenchi -**  
>Ooooyyyy! Sasami! Over here! Thanks for the heads up!<p>

(Our seemingly normal hero waves from the distance where his latest batch of carrots for, guess who? Have been growing. With a quick thrust of his hoe into the ground, he wipes his face and floats over to Sasami. Over the past few months, Tenchi has become used to freely using his abilities as Ryoko does, but he limits them far more than she, trying to remain as humanly normal as possible and not going against his grandfathers strict code of honor when it comes to exercise and self restriction. But none the less Tenchi doesn't mind the occasional lazy hover technique now and then.)

**Sasami -**  
>Wow Tenchi... You look a lot like Ryoko now days! Tee hee! I'm surprised I haven't seen you smack into a wall or something yet though... That's one reason we keep having to fix the screens... We should really get another kind of door put through the house soon... She always forgets to open or faze through things especially at night...<p>

(She laughs nervously as Tenchi does the same and he rubs her head as his eye's gaze towards the house and the scenery around it)

**Tenchi -**  
>Yeah... But you have to admit, her mistakes, and the others, have been far less destructive than they used to be... Barely a day passed without the walls or the roof getting blown away... Or holes punched through them... Or blasted... So... Considering that, a little sliding screen issue isn't all that bad!<p>

(He laughs happily making Sasami look up and blush at seeing him so happy and relaxed. It seemed like he was never able to smile and enjoy himself as much when all the enemies and family arrivals were popping out of nowhere all the time. Sasami, more than anyone, was happy that Tenchi is finally able to laugh like this.)

**Sasami -**  
>T... Tenchi... (giggle) You sure are cute...<p>

(She gives him a hug of loving warmth that sends a small blush across his face and with a nervous smile he rubs her head and chuckles as she lets him go and jumps.)

**Sasami -**  
>Ah! That's right! Lunch! I made some rice balls and dumplings! Tea for you and the others... And sake for Ryoko! I gotta get the others still so go on and help yourself kay' Tenchi? See ya' later!<p>

(She runs off waving as Tenchi walks towards the house laughing nervously)

Tenchi -  
>Right... Ryoko and her sake... Maybe I spoke too soon and jinxed us by saying that to Sasami... We really can't afford any more damage since dad hasn't had as much work since the school and surrounding buildings were finished... Other than what work he can manage to get and the sells from my field, we're nearly broke... And people haven't been leaving many offerings at the shrine so grandpa is a little low on his luck too... If it's not damage it's financial problems...<p>

(With a sigh of slight stress at the thought of how much is spent on Ryoko's sake and the amount needed to keep the utilities such as water for the baths and power for Washu's lab running, he slightly drags towards the house thinking of new ways to make some extra cash)

**Tenchi -**  
>Washu could make some money for us by selling her inventions... But then again most of them blow up at one point or another... Getting kicked out of the university TWICE prooves I can't rely on that... Ryoko and Ayeka can't hold a job hardly without causing trouble either between themselves or with customers... Kiyone and Mihoshi have there own place and bills... Sasami already sells her cooking now and then but we use that money right away... Hmm...<p>

(As he ponders he trips onto the back porch with a thud onto his face letting out a shout of pain and a low groan as he raises up covering his red face and slowly swelling nose while the sound of Washu laughing echoes from in front of him)

**Washu -**  
>My my Tenchi... It seems i'm not alone in doing that anymore! Ha ha ha! I often fumble when I lose myself in thought as well... Gotta' say it's nice to see you showing you have something going on up there! Usually you come off as slightly hollow in the noggin'.<p>

(She knocks on his head with a happy laugh and helps him up)

**Tenchi -**  
>Gah... Thanks I guess...? Not sure how to take that one... I was trying to think of more way's to help us make ends meet since dad and grandpa aren't having much luck. We lost a fair portion of what we had coming in when Kiyone and Mihoshi moved out...<p>

(After finally stopping the continuous rubbing of his clumsily bashed nose, he walks past her as she tilts her head confused and scratching her head)

**Washu -**  
>You ARE a member of the Juraian royal family... You have free access to there fortune you know. Just use that! You don't see me stopping myself from dipping into the funds now and then for my experiments... Heh heh...<p>

(She grins with her usual sly chuckle and flashes him a quick peace sign making him groan annoyed)

**Tenchi -**  
>You know it's wrong to do that Washu... I mean sure they gave permission for the people under my grandpas care to access the bank... But it doesn't give us the right to misuse the privilege. It wouldn't be right for me to use that money to solve our problems. If i'm going to manage the shrine one day I need to be able to handle issues on my own without taking the easy way out all the time. Having my powers is enough cheating in life as it is...<p>

(He heads for the kitchen as Washu slumps and sighs)

**Washu -**  
>You are one heck of a guy alright... Ya' know Tenchi, those morals of yours can come off a tad too extreme sometimes. Sure me splurging the fortune is a little naughty, but it helps me out a great deal! Considering you haven't used the bank a single time since we were given the okay, taking some for yourself wouldn't be such a criminal thing.<p>

(She smiles and Tenchi responds with a small chuckle)

**Tenchi -**  
>I hear you... Thanks Washu. But seriously... Slack off a little on the spending?<p>

(He smiles making her respond with a tongue hanging out and a finger on her eye)

**Washu -**  
>No way! It's too much fun! Ha ha!<p>

(She walks to her lab giving him a pat on the back leaving him standing with a tired smile)

**Tenchi -**  
>Although when it comes to some thing's... I'm glad they haven't changed... Ha ha... That Washu...<p>

(With a deep relaxed breath he goes into the kitchen and as he heads towards the counter of food...)

*(**LISTEN WHILE READING** - Copy And Paste Into New Tab/Window)*

Link - youtube . com /watch?v=gQxsyEIT78c&feature=related

**Tenchi -**

Whaaaaaat? RYOKO!

(Perched on the counter like a large cat sits our dearly tsundere Ryoko as she munches the rice balls and gulps the dumplings with her sake bottle entwined in her trademark cat tail attached to her casual striped house dress)

**Ryoko -**  
>Ohnf! Hwi Tenchi! Wanf smome?<p>

(With a cutesy smile holding a dangling dumpling from her mouth she holds out a large rice ball to Tenchi as he looks in shock at the remains of everybody's lunch except for his plate which remains generously untouched, and in fact, piled on with what seems to be some of the others lunches and with a loud gulp Ryoko jumps off the counter in front of him)

**Ryoko -**  
>I made sure you and I had plenty to eat! With the others lunches out of the way... It can just be you and me... He he he...<p>

(She leans against him and rubs her cheek against his)

**Ryoko -**  
>Care to join me in a meal on the roof... My Tenchi...?<p>

(She rubs her lips against his ear blowing a warm breath against it sending him into a flushed and steaming position while his body tenses and freezes over leaving him shuddering and gulping)

**Tenchi -**  
>Ah... Aahh... No thanks... I'm good... Uh... Ha ha ha...<p>

(With a quick nudge he pushes her away and starts taking the food off his plate and puts what he can back onto the others with the love struck Ryoko leaning against his back pressing her bust against his spine and sneakily rubbing her tail between his legs giving him her sadistic chuckles into his ear)

**Tenchi -**  
>Ahh... Ahh... Sto... Stop it Ryoko! I can't focus when you do that!<p>

(Suddenly he knocks his own plate of food onto the floor causing him and Ryoko to freeze for a moment and with a sad groan Ryoko backs away and floats snickering followed by loud and happy laughter as Tenchi lowers to his knees sadly and hungrily gazing at the ruined meal)

**Ryoko -**  
>Ha ha ha! Aww Tenchi... I'm sorry... No matter how much time passes your just too adorable to resist teasing!<p>

(She floats to her plate and hands it to Tenchi)

**Ryoko -**  
>I had my fill of the others lunch... Especially the witch in purple's... So you can just have mine! No harm done!<p>

(With a pat on his head and leaving a kiss on his cheek Ryoko fazes through the ceiling leaving him flushed and wide eyed)

**Tenchi -**  
>Ah... After all this time... I still act like an idiot when they advance on me... I'm truly pathetic...<p>

(He laughs defeated once again by the ever seductful demon of legend and with a drooped head and teary eye's he carries his meal to the dining area of the living room and begins to eat when all of a sudden...)

**Tenchi -**  
>Wait! This is everyone else's lunch damn it! How am I supposed to enjoy eating this now?<p>

(He shouts towards the ceiling as surely Ryoko must be laughing in response and with a grumble he slowly begins to eat once again)

**Tenchi -**  
>Man... After all this time I just can't beat that girl... Look at me sitting here eating everyone else's lunch while she laughs at her work... I guess there are thing's I still wish HAD changed after all...<p>

(With a sigh he finishes his meal and takes his plate to the kitchen, giving it a good cleaning to lessen the burden of our little Sasami)

**Tenchi -**  
>I wonder how Mihoshi and Kiyone have been doing... I haven't seen them since the accidents and battles revolving around Seina and the girls... I bet those two have had a ton of paperwork and meetings to go through... It's even worse on Kiyone since on top of all that she has Mihoshi to keep an eye on... Hmm... Mihoshi...<p>

*(**LISTEN WHILE READING** - Copy And Paste Into New Tab/Window)*  
>Link - youtube . com watch?v=TKSxQCQT278

(He looks up at the ceiling remembering all the damage and clumsy actions Mihoshi did and caused during her stay, from destroying the house, flooding it by crashing into the lake, blowing up the kitchen, torturing there enemies and the prison mates with accidental weapon barrages, not to mention the extreme environmental and house damage she caused chasing him and Ryoko the first time they met in her GP battle suit. And poor Kiyone is the one who had to go through the trouble of filling out paperwork and covering up Mihoshi's messes!)

**Tenchi -**  
>Ha ha ha... Poor Kiyone... And poor us... Ha ha... To think what it would be like to live with her again like Kiyone has to do now...<p>

(He tilts his head for a moment imagining then laughs slightly scared)

**Tenchi -**  
>...Pass. Sorry Kiyone but she is ALL yours...<p>

(A drop of sweat shows up on his forehead as he laughs nervously yet guilty at leaving her in the hands of the worn out Kiyone.)

**Tenchi -**  
>No matter how generous grandpa say's I should be, I just don't think any of us, me included, could deal with that again! Ha ha... Ahh...<p>

(He puts his now clean plate into the drain and looks at the others empty and crumb filled plates with a sigh and before leaving he prepares new plates for them all with fresh rice balls and dumplings, and with a wipe of sweat from all the steam, he turns to the exit and heads out)

**Ryoko -**  
>Aww... That's no fun! You made them all new plates!<p>

(She sits on the couch giving Tenchi an angry scowl with her arms crossed)

**Ryoko -**  
>Sometimes you suck a little Tenchi... It's no fun for me if you play Kiyone on me...<p>

(She grumbles and watches TV again as he laughs at her comment)

**Tenchi -**  
>So all of you remember those two as well huh? I suppose that's actually a proper term when you think about it. I clean up after you girls like Kiyone does for her... I even feel like her half the time...<p>

(He laughs nervously as Ryoko turns her head to him with a scowling growl)

**Ryoko -**  
>Hey hey hey... What's with that last part...? You telling me you don't want us around...? I can easily tell everyone your complaints and make them leave you... Me included if we are such a burden...<p>

(She glares at him coldly as he goes silent in an instant with a scared look reminding Ryoko of him as a lonely child)

*(LISTEN WHILE READING - Copy And Paste Into New Tab/Window)*  
>Link - youtube . com watch?v=9yadkmx9iac&feature=related

**Ryoko -**  
>Ha ha... Aww Tenchi... I'm just kidding. I'd never make them leave ya'... That was a little harsh. Sorry about that one...<p>

(She looks at him happily yet clearly a little guilty at making such a statement to him like that and after a moment he shakes his head slowly giving her an "it's alright" sign and smiles at her. And in that moment him and her both look at each others eyes and smile as memories of them together begin to pass through there minds. Ryoko recalling her sealed year's watching Tenchi grow up, baking food by a tiny fire, going potty in moments of urgency, gazing into her cave longingly wanting to explore it... He was such an adorable child in her eye's... Her greatest wish has been to just go back in time and play with him back then... But wish as she might she knows it could never happen. So to fill that gap in her heart of that time she plays with him as much as possible today, while Tenchi remembers all the adventures and festivals they have shared. Even remembering the moments she cried for him... He never forgot the memory of when Kagato released his ships strongest power on Ryo-Ohki, leaving them all to believe he had been blown away. Thanks to Tsunami he was able to see everything that went on during his moment with her. Ryoko, holding his towel weeping, then rushing off into Kagato's ship for revenge... Then the time Jurai was taken over by Yosho's once friend, leaving Ryoko badly hurt with a near fatal wound that she disappeared with after they arrived and ran off into the castle... So many times she had been hurt yet she always came back to him... The last memory crossing his mind was the day she returned to him and they shared there first true hug... "The carnival will always return to you... Tenchi..." he remembers as he suddenly hears Ryoko calling him with a blinking expression and he jolts coming out of thought)

**Tenchi -**  
>Ah... Ryoko... Sorry...<p>

**Ryoko -**  
>Uhh... You okay? You looked a little lost there for a second...<p>

(She raises an eyebrow then slowly turns back to the TV, and silently from behind he walks up to her, leans over the couch, and with a jolt and a loud "EEEEHH!" from Ryoko he gives her a warm and friendly hug)

**Tenchi -**  
>Thanks for the memories and family Ryoko... Sometimes I forget that without you, I wouldn't have the others had they not all been searching for you...<p>

(He raises up letting her go with a warm smile as Ryoko flushes bright red and stone frozen)

**Ryoko -**  
>Ahh... Ahh... Uhh... Ha ha ha... N... No prob' Tenchi!<p>

(She laughs loudly waving her hands rapidly trying to hide her embarrassment as he leaves the room heading back outside once again and she watches his back slowly showing a happy teary smile)

**Ryoko -**  
>Haah... Tenchiiiii...<p>

(With aloud squeal she grabs a pillow from the couch and zips around in circles in the air excitedly swooning and cooing from her rewarded hug as Techi hears her from outside and smiles nervously)

**Tenchi -**  
>Was that... A mistake to do...? Ha ha...<p>

(He moves on heading towards the lake and walks to the end of the pier where a small control panel now stands)

**Tenchi -**  
>Washu's been working real hard on this for her... Even though it's been rooted down it still makes for a great hang out place for them...<p>

(With a press of a few buttons a ball of light surrounds Tenchi and he is taken under the lake where Ayeka's ship, the repaired but still rooted and immobile, Ryu-Oh rests)

*(**LISTEN WHILE READING** - Copy And Paste Into New Tab/Window)*  
>Link - youtube . com watch?v=kXcxrBlcM_8&feature=related

**Tenchi -**  
>Wow... I can't believe Washu managed to repair it from nearly piece by piece... It looks so peaceful and huge...<p>

(He looks up at the tree standing above she shimmering water with it's roots reaching all the way down to the top of Ryu-Oh, now covered in roots and vines with many marine animals swimming around it added to the lake by Washu.)

**Tenchi -**  
>Ayeka was so happy when she saw it... Nobody knew it was here this whole time... Being re-constructed and replicated by Washu. Even she said she couldn't believe she managed it. Although Tsunami did help a little from what she told us... Bringing the vegetation back to life within it and getting the water paths flowing with pure spring water again.<p>

(The ball of light takes Tenchi inside the ship and disappears leaving him standing in the main center where Ayeka was frozen within the pod before him during her ship's travel to Earth.)

**Tenchi -**  
>I can't believe it... To think it's nearly exactly the same as that time... It was really something being chased through here be Azaka and Kamidake... Who knew Sasami could be so heavy!<p>

(He laughs and rubs the tree shaped pod)

**Tenchi -**  
>I wonder what it was like being frozen inside here... It had to be lonely... And cold! Ha ha...<p>

(He looks around at the shimmering trickling water streams and watches fish randomly hop out at one spot and another from the many pools of water and with a sigh he heads for Ayekas sleeping chamber and looks up at the huge house built on the trees and branches)

**Tenchi -**  
>Ha ha... I can't believe I got on top of her in her sleep. Man what a creep I must have seemed like... Wish I had thought that out more... She kicked my gut pretty hard that night... Who would have thought a gentle princess could be so powerful! I flew right onto the floor!<p>

(With a chuckle he walks up the ramps and into the room where Ayeka sits at her desk brushing her hair and humming happily)

**Tenchi -**  
>Hi there Ayeka! I just came to take a look around and see what's up. Sasami has lunch ready you know!<p>

(He smiles as she turns and stands, putting her hair in tails once again as usual)

**Ayeka -**  
>Ah... Lord Tenchi... My apologies. Since I have had the honor of returning to my ship as I please I have forgotten of many thing's going on around me. It's so delightful to be able to enjoy the peace I lost when Ryu-Oh sank below your lake... Although now I am glad it did so! The view from the central chamber is simply splendid. Seeing the water glimmering above me and the adorable creatures down here... Plus getting away from that disgusting monster you call a woman is the greatest benefit of all. How her mere voice urks my innermost nerves...<p>

(She growls and grumbles clearly showing any family relationship between them is still as far off as Jurai is from Earth.)

**Tenchi -**  
>Ahh... Ha ha ha... You two are as loving as twins aren't you?<p>

(He laughs making her blush and grumble)

**Ayeka -**  
>Not funny lord Tenchi...<p>

(She gives him a firm yet gentle bop on the arm making him wince and rub it)

**Tenchi -**  
>I'm sorry Ayeka... I'll head back to the house. Come get your lunch before the others get it. You know our house, first come first serve!<p>

(With a smile he leaves her and heads back to the pier and with a sigh she soon follows behind)

**Ayeka -**  
>Ahh Tenchi... Will you never pick me and rid us of that ghastly creature...?<p>

(A ball of light surrounds her and just as Tenchi takes her up towards the pier)


End file.
